The mysterious past
by Black-Strange-Stars
Summary: Nouvelle dans cet établissement, stressée comme pas possible j'essaye de paraître le plus posée possible et me présente...Tout commence bien finalement, je n'ai pas à m'en faire...Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon blond en retard arrive, les ennuis commencent, pourquoi fait-elle des cauchemars étranges la nuit ? Se pourrait-il que ces cauchemars aient un rapport avec ce blond ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Tous ces visages pointés vers moi me firent un peu peur mais je me redressa fièrement et annonça d'un voix qui semblait être à l'aise : « Enchantée ! Moi c'est Mirajane Strauss ! J'espère que l'on va bien s'entendre ! » Le professeur me montra ma place, un endroit vide au fond de la classe. Enfin vide jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un garçon et de sa bande qui étaient apparemment en retard. Il s'assit à côté de moi...Super...Il semblait arrogant, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair pourfendait un de ses yeux,d'ailleurs ceux-ci étaient verts et il avait des cheveux blonds. Il semblait être un mauvais élève et c'était certainement un coureur de jupons.

Si rien qu'au coup d'œil je pus deviner cela c'était parce que j'avais de l'expérience en garçons.

La récréation fut accueillie avec soulagement et tout les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie.

Je fis la connaissance d'un groupe de fille très sympathique :

Levy (une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus passionnée par les livres), Jubia (amoureuse d'un dénommé Grey), Lucy (Une blonde qui aime aussi les livres, elle n'arrête pas de se faire taquiner à propos d'un garçon aux cheveux roses), Kana (qui adore boire), Erza (La présidente du conseil des élèves, elle adore les fraisiers) et enfin Lisanna (une fille aux cheveux blancs qui me ressemble un peu). Je leurs demanda qui était le garçon blond à côté de moi tout à l'heure et Lucy, un air étrange sur le visage me répondit :

« Laxus, il s'appelle Laxus Dreyar. »

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Désolée pour les chapitres cours de cette fiction !

Dedans, Mirajane n'a pas de famille !

Sinon j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre que j'ai corrigé (Je reprends enfin cette fiction après une loooooongue absence)

Kiss

Black-Strange-Stars


	2. Chapter 2

«Pourquoi tu nous demandes son prénom ? T'es intéressée ?! Avoue !»

«Non juste...Comme ça...Je voulais savoir car je...Je...Gnnnnn»

«Ça va Mirajane ?»

«J'ai juste mal à la tête, je vais au toilette, je reviens ne vous en faîtes pas.»

Je ne me sens pas bien...''Maman...J'ai peur !'' C'est quoi ces visions?! Ma vision se trouble, je m'avachis contre le mur, je me relève, chancelante et m'empresse de courir aux toilettes. J'ai la vision trouble, je m'asperge le visage d'un grand coup et tombe à genoux, je respire et essaye de me calmer, vu comme ça j'ai l'impression d'être observée...! Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?! Qu'est-ce-qui m'arrive ?! Une vision plus claire que les autres surgit alors devant mes yeux, ébahit je ne pus que regarder avant qu'elle disparaisse comme les autres.

Flash

«Maman...Papa ? Ou êtes-vous *sniff sniff* ?»

La petite fille avance sans savoir ou elle va, ses pas la mène devant une grande porte, dans l'entrebâillement on peut apercevoir de la lumière et une grande silhouette debout.

«Papa ?! Maman ?! C'est vo...us...AAAAAAAAAAA»

Fin Flash

Je suis à quatre pattes, mes mèches de cheveux me retombe sur les yeux, mais je m'en fiche, j'ai peur, je suis terrifiée... C'est quoi cette vision, j'en avait déjà eu mais jamais des visions aussi effrayantes...La petite fille c'est moi ? Mais que trouvais-je derrière cette porte ?! Ou sont mes parents ? Qui est cette personne derrière la porte ?! Et surtout...surtout... Pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ?


	3. Chapter 3

Cela fait un moment que la vision s'est arrêté pourtant, mon cœur continue de battre la chamade et ma vue est toujours autant trouble. Je me lève, quelque peu chancelante, pour m'arroser le visage, mon cœur semble enfin daigner se calmer. Je soupire puis sors une brosse de mon sac pour me recoiffer. D'un coup, je me sens si fatiguée et lasse... Je décide d'aller demander de rentrer chez moi. Arrivée devant la vie scolaire, je fus quelque peu surprise d'y trouver Laxus.

« Salut.

-Salut. »

J'entre en première et explique que je ne me sens pas très bien. On me demande si il faut appeler mes parents, je fais non de la tête en affichant un sourire assez mélancolique, une fois que tout est en ordre je prends mon sac et me dirige vers la sortie. Laxus me rattrape, j'ai l'impression qu'il me suit ! Je dois être parano...Il doit juste habiter près de chez moi... Ah...C'est mon voisin...Je m'affale sur le canapé, cette maison est en fait la résidence secondaire de mes parents. Je décide de fouiller à la recherche de souvenirs. Maintenant que j'y repense...Toute mon enfance semble floue...Avant il n'y avait que des souvenirs heureux et mes parents étaient censés être morts d'un accident de voiture mais maintenant je doute beaucoup trop et tout ces souvenirs me donne l'impression de ne pas être moi...Après maintes recherches, je trouve un vieux album photo sûrement pas sorti de l'armoire depuis des dizaines d'années...C'est vrai que cela fait aussi 10 ans que leur accident est arrivé...Et au fond de moi, une idée saugrenue s'insinue dans mon esprit...

Et si...Mes souvenirs avaient été falsifiés ?!

Ça serait horrible mais pas impossible...L'album montre tout d'abord des photos de 2 personne ; ma mère avec ses longs cheveux blancs et ses yeux marrons et mon père, ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleus. Puis apparaît moi, petite puis à huit ans apparaît une photo de moi avec un gars blond qui avait mon âge à cette époque, il a des yeux verts, des écouteurs et il ressemble étrangement à...Laxus...

J'enlève la photo, je sors de chez moi et frappe chez Laxus, je sais que c'est juste une photo mais j'aimerai juste savoir si c'est bien lui. Je frappe et une femme blonde que je ne reconnais pas tout de suite m'ouvre, je demande à voir Laxus.

Il arrive dans l'entrée, assez étonné de me voir, je lui fourre la photo sous le nez et lui demande.

« C'est toi à gauche ? »

Il examine attentivement la photo, je le vois qui fronce les sourcils mais je ne dis rien. Après plusieurs minutes à l'examiner et après plusieurs minutes de silence il se met enfin à parler.

« Oui c'est moi...Comment...Enfin...Pourquoi t'as une photo de moi cet âge là ? Et pourquoi on est ensembles ?

-Je ne sais...Pas...Je l'ai trouvé dans un album photo

-Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans cette photo.

-Quoi donc ?

-Il y a plusieurs ombres au coin de gauche, elle ont la forme de personnes...

-Sûrement quelques personnes qui passaient par là...Je crois que ça a été pris dans ma maison d'enfance, dans le jardin...

-Non...Je crois que ces personnes étaient nos parents... »

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Hey !

Et oui je reviens, j'ai été absente sur cette fiction pendant beaucoup de temps mais je compte me reprendre en main surtout car les premiers chapitres que j'avais fais sont...Très très courts.

J'ai déjà corrigé comme je pouvais et j'ai fais attention aux commentaires, de une merci de m'avoir donné vos avis car je pensais supprimer la fiction...J'avais un peu du mal à continuer à écrire et aussi merci à Guest de m'avoir fais remarqué l'erreur de français que j'avais fais dans le premier chapitre. Bref je compte bien ne pas m'arrêter là.

Sinon j'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis en review et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! ^^

Kiss

Black-Strange-Stars


	4. Chapter 4

« C'est trop bizarre ! Laxus ! Je ne me souviens pas du tout...De toi... !

-Moi non plus...J'ai beau essayer de me rappeler...J'ai l'impression de t'avoir connue mais de ne t'avoir jamais connue...

-Surtout ces derniers jours...As-tu eu...Des flashs...De ton enfance ?

-Ouais...Quelques uns... »

Un silence suivit ces propos...De toute manière, nous ne pouvions rien faire.Même si nos souvenirs avaient été altérés, il n'y avait aucune manière de savoir pourquoi et le comment. Il n'y avait aucune piste...

« LAXUS ! Tu reviens ?!

-Oui j'arrive désolé ! On en reparlera...Demain au pire... »

Je remarquais alors sa tenue, un simple jogging et je me souvins que la fille qui m'avait ouvert la porte n'était pas très habillée non plus...Cela laissait vite deviner quels genres ''d'activités'' ils entretenaient ensembles.

Et c'est dans un soupir que je me résignais à le laisser tranquille, après tout même si nous avions un passé en commun, cela ne voulait pas dire que nous partagerions notre futur. Je rentrais chez moi et m'installais devant la télé, je consultais mon téléphone et je vis qu'il y avait un message de Lisanna s'inquiétant.

À Mirajane

Heyy !

C'est Lisanna ! Les filles et moi on s'inquiète car on ne t'a pas vue ce midi. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

À Lisanna

J'avais mal à la tête du coup, je suis rentrée chez moi. Rassure les filles ^^

À Mirajane

Ah d'accord ! Bon bah alors à demain ! ;)

À Lisanna

À demain !

Je reposais mon phone puis je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Après réflexion, je cuisinais des pâ mangeais quand je me rappelais de quelque chose, le fait que l'on avait aucune piste n'était pas vrai !Il me restait le journal de ma mère ! Si j'arrivais à le retrouver, je pourrais peut-être y découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant ! Je fouillais la maison puis je me souvins que le journal et d'autres affaires avaient été laissés dans la résidence de mes parents !

Je décidais d'y aller le lendemain après les cours...Qui sais ce que j'allais découvrir était peut-être important...

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis sur ce que vous avez aimé, pas aimé...etc

J'y répondrais avec plaisir ! ^^

À bientôt pour la suite !

Kiss

Black-Strange-Stars


End file.
